newwingsoffirefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Algid
Algid is a melanistic IceWing warrior born before the War of SandWing Succession. She was a successful military leader throughout the war, responsible for many successful attacks on the Sky Kingdom. She returned from the war at the top of the second circle and with an egg, which later hatched her daughter, from an unknown father. This character belongs to Akhenaton's Eyeball. Please do not use or modify them without permission. Appearance The first thing most dragons notice about Algid is her black scales; some assume this means she is a hybrid, but she is quick to correct them if they believe such a silly notion. Her underbelly has a slight iridescent sheen, and her scales get darker along her back and shoulders. She is covered in many scars from the war. None of them are burn scars, as, surprisingly, she managed to avoid getting scorched during her time in the Sky Kingdom. Algid's eyes, like most IceWings, are pale blue and highly reflective. She wears very little adornment aside from a Second Circle necklace. Whatever else she wears is practical; a polished set of steel tail bands that double as armour; a set of engraved steel pauldrons that she is never seen without. All of these items might speak of paranoia, but Algid likes to be ready for anything. Abilities Frostbreath, and resistance to cold and bright light - the regular IceWing stuff. She lacks the traditional camouflage of her kin, but when fighting at night or in the Southern regions she has an upper hand in stealth. Personality words History Algid was born to a family distantly related to the royal line. Her blood cannot be traced back to Glacier herself, but rather the previous queen's predecessor, through a younger son. She and her family lived within the Palace walls, though Algid was not immune to the jeering one might expect someone with such an odd appearance might be subjected to. Unfortunately for those who teased her, Algid's family made sure that she was strong - and proud - and those who might have tried to bully her were quickly put into their place after she beat them down. She quickly learned new skills and, while she was never first rank on the dragonet ranking board, made First Circle and has held that ranking ever since. When the war broke out she volunteered for service. After she fought in numerous battles and rose in the ranks, Glacier appointed Algid to lead a large wing of dragons into the Sky Kingdom to create a military outpost. The wing did very well, as many of their opponents mistook Algid for a NightWing and fled rather than fight a 'mind reader'. Others knew better than that, but had heard the stories of her brutality and strength, and were almost too afraid fight the dangerous IceWing. She was just as brutal as her reputation said; she fought without hesitation or regret. Sometimes Algid deliberately frightened prisoners, though she would never harm a captured foe, and then allowee them to escape to spread word of her. After the war ended, she returned to the Ice Kingdom with her wing, a stronger, more powerful dragon. She brought back an egg - her egg, the father unknown to all but Algid herself - which hatched and gave her a daughter, Tempest. She loves her little one fiercely and will defend her against anything. Category:Fan Characters Category:IceWings Category:IcewingDragoness' content